


Notes on the Formation of the Official Donut Tasting Committee (Among Other Things)

by Scribe



Category: due South
Genre: Community: dsc6dsnippets, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 08:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribe/pseuds/Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Your dog eats donuts?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Your dog eats donuts?" was the first thing I ever said to Vecchio.

"Wolf," corrected Vecchio, "and he's not mine. I'm looking after him for a friend." I didn't ask, because the way he said it made me wonder if the friend was maybe dying or something. He looked awful, the kind of tired where you're putting one foot in front of the other because if you stop you might never start again. I recognized it because I'd been like that after the divorce. He looked like Dief was walking him, which in retrospect was probably why they started coming to my bakery in the first place.

One night when I was trying to figure out the register log he walked in around eleven-thirty and said,

"Thank god you're open. It was this or the bar and I really wanted to make it another year or two without turning into my father."

I didn't have the heart to tell him I'd closed an hour ago, so I just gave him a muffin and made him help me with the accounts.

He hung around at night a lot after that, Dief always at his feet, and we got to talking, and then to friendship, and then to flirting. Those months were when I started falling for him. I didn't push anything, though, because I didn't have any idea if he was seeing anyone, or if he was even into guys at all, and something like that can go bad real fast if you read it wrong.

Anyway, there was Dief's absent owner to think about. Vecchio had pulled himself together, but you could tell there was a piece of him missing, even though most days he did a pretty good job of hiding it behind all the pieces that were there.


	2. Chapter 2

I got to know a lot about Vecchio during the months he and Dief frequented my bakery. I heard about his car, and his cases, and I probably knew more about his family than anyone who wasn't actually related. He never said a word about Fraser, though, not even on the nights he was obviously thinking about him, and I never asked.

Even without a description I knew Fraser was Fraser the instant he walked in because Dief went nuts, barking and jumping and knocking over two chairs trying to get to him. One glance at Vecchio's face and I had answers to the questions I'd been thinking about for months: yes, he was into guys, and yes, he was seeing someone.

"Hello, Ray," said Fraser.

"Benny," said Vecchio, and hugged him, right in the middle of the bakery. I wanted to be happy for him, but mostly it felt like somebody had punched me in the gut.

Then something incredible happened.

"Hey," said Vecchio, pulling away from Fraser and grabbing my arm as I went to pick up the chairs, "I want you to meet somebody. Benton Fraser, Ray Kowalski. He kept me sane while you were gone."

Fraser turned to look at me, and I almost forgot to offer my hand. See, Vecchio and me, we're not exactly unattractive- Vecchio's got those eyes- but we're get-to-know-him-first kind of guys. Fraser, though. Fraser turns heads. Fraser could probably turn statues' heads, and there he was, shaking my hand, and I'll be dammed if there weren't sparks flying every which way between us. His body was angled toward Vecchio, and Vecchio still had his hand on my other arm, and all of a sudden we were in a perfect triangle.

"Pleased to meet you," said Fraser.

That's how it started.


End file.
